


Давайте снимем маски

by Arissu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, PWP, Слэш (яой), кинк, мини, насилие, нецензурная лексика, секс с использованием посторонних предметов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Давайте посмотрим, кто мы без своих масок? И пусть выбор будет случайным...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давайте снимем маски

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Saint-

– Господин Абди, к вашим услугам любая из наших жемчужин! Девочки, ещё не знавшие даже поцелуя, мальчики с телом как у статуэтки! Сама невинность, заключенная в хрупкий сосуд тела! – семеня задом наперед перед неспешно шагающим мужчиной, увлеченно расхваливал свой «товар» хорошо одетый, но какой-то неприятный тип. То ли «лисья» наружность, то ли его угодливость, а может, просто гнильца внутри создавали такое ощущение.

Тот, перед кем он так лебезил, был совсем другим. Высокий, очень смуглый, с густыми черными бровями, глазами как черный оникс и ястребиным профилем – он всем своим видом олицетворял собой Восток. Светло-серый костюм, белая рубашка с расстегнутым воротником без намека на галстук, светлые туфли, часы из белого металла, кольцо и арафатка при всей своей простоте даже не намекали, а прямо-таки кричали о деньгах. А где деньги – там и Власть. Судя по манерам и ауре, окутывавшей мужчину как дорогой парфюм, речь шла о Деньгах и Власти.

– Леонард, ты ведешь себя как сутенер из подворотни, каким когда-то и был, – с презрительной насмешкой хмыкнул араб. – Ты поднялся за счет того, что умел угадать желание любого клиента, где же сейчас твое чутье? Всё, что ты мне предложил, я прекрасно мог получить, не выходя их дома.  
– Тогда, раз уж моё скромное заведение посетил господин со столь взыскательным вкусом, смею предположить, ему требуется нечто настолько особенное, что могу предложить только я! – горделиво выпятил грудь совсем не бывший сутенер. – И наверняка закон этого не одобрит? – закончил он с вопросительной интонацией.

– Ты прав, – уже равнодушно кивнул его собеседник. – Я ехал по вашему Нью-Йорку, смотрел в окно автомобиля и видел. Видел детей, стариков, мужчин и женщин, куда-то спешащих, о чём-то думающих… И мне стало любопытно… Каждый из них старается быть, как все. Но что с ними будет, если сорвать с них маски, заставить откинуть ту ханжескую мораль, которой они прикрывают свои грязные мыслишки и желания? Я хочу мужчину, Леонард. Не парня, которого с первого взгляда можно принять за девку. Не лощеную куклу, у которой в глазах денежный счетчик. Обычного такого мужчину, которых в вашем городе сотни тысяч.  
– Ты вколешь ему это, – в смуглых пальцах мелькнула ампула с синей жидкостью и моментально исчезла в одном из карманов блестящего костюма Леонарда. – Вколешь, оденешь по-восточному и выставишь на аукцион.  
– Простите, а разве вы… – растерялся от таких инструкций поставщик самых разнообразных сексуальных услуг в Большом Яблоке для богатых и искушенных.  
– Я, – кивнул головой господин Абди. – Мою цену перебить не сможет никто, но мне интересно, способны ли здешние гяуры оценить красоту природы, а не рук человеческих.

– Сегодня среда, значит, в воскресенье вас будет ждать зрелище, – ослепительно улыбнулся Леонард. – И клянусь своей репутацией – вы не пожалеете!

* * *

Передернув плечами, Клинт сделал зарубку в памяти: сообщить начальству о возможном наблюдении. Вот уже сутки его спину жег чей-то пристальный взгляд, от которого зверски чесались кулаки и сиреной завывали все инстинкты. 

По прибытии на базу эта зарубка ещё действовала, но все благие намерения пошли прахом из-за очередных недоумков. По-идее, после той демонстрации силы, что устроили Мстители почти восемь месяцев назад, террористы должны были сидеть тихо, как мыши под веником. А они наоборот – полезли из всех щелей, доказывая, что круче любых пришельцев. Ко всему прочему, эти… ещё и вооружены были чем-то наподобие тех самых лазерных секир читаури, чего Старк совсем не ожидал и едва не поплатился головой за свою неосторожность.  
По прибытии на базу их ожидал разбор полетов. Буквально. Сначала устный подробный отчет Фьюри, затем перспектива письменного. И о своем намерении Бартон вспомнил, лишь подходя к дому, где была его квартира, и то, только потому, что в спину снова вонзилась спица чужого внимательного взгляда. Поколебавшись несколько секунд, он заставил гордость заткнуться и достал телефон.

– С вами говорит электронная копия. Если она не может решить вашу проблему, то не стоит вешать ее на оригинал, – поприветствовал Бартона электронный голос, который тут же сменил его более жизнеспособный аналог.  
– Леголас, какими судьбами? Или ты успел соскучиться?  
– Ага, смешно, – кисло отозвался на это Клинт, снова передергивая плечами. – Ты же шерстишь наши базы. Не в курсе, за мной наблюдение снова не выставляли?  
– Наблюдение? – моментально посерьёзнел Старк. Ответом ему послужил лишь глухой стук. – Бартон? Бартон, ты меня слыш…

Не в силах пройти мимо блестящей игрушки СтаркТек, один из пяти мужчин, бережно укладывавших бесчувственное тело в микроавтобус, подобрал телефон с асфальта и одним нажатием кнопки оборвал соединение с Болтушкой.  
Уже потом, в своей комнате, новый владелец бегло просмотрел список контактов и усмехнулся: этого любителя всяких Болтушек, Ромашек, Лягушек, Златовласок, Вдов и Злюк уже сегодня вечером ожидал новый и крайне захватывающий опыт.

* * * 

Многое и разное водилось за Бартоном, только не обрыв связи после крайне настораживающего вопроса. Уже собираясь поставить Фьюри в известность о похищении лучника, Старк просто так запустил отслеживание коммуникатора, замаскированного под телефон. И каково же было его удивление, когда он обнаружил, что маяк куда-то движется! Любой нормальный похититель, тем более похититель правительственного агента, первым делом уничтожил бы телефон и всё, где мог быть маячок. Значит, вывод? Это – не обычные похитители, и пока Директору звонить не стоит. Несколько минут наблюдения, и точка остановилась… Остановилась? Остановилась…?! Потребовалось время прежде, чем Тони сумел откашляться после попавшего не в то горло виски при виде адреса, где остановился маячок. А потом расхохотался. Громко, взахлёб, искренне и не сдерживаясь.

– Сэр, мне ставить директора Фьюри в известность о нынешнем местонахождении агента Бартона? – несколько укоризненно прозвучал вопрос из ниоткуда.  
– Отставить, Джарвис, я сам решу эту проблему, – отсмеявшись, потянулся к телефону Тони.

* * *

– Мистер Старк, какая приятная неожиданность! Такой человек как вы и в моем скромном заведении? Да ещё и в такой исключительный день! – рассыпался лестью господин сутенёр, провожая внезапного, но о-о-очень желанного гостя к его столику, находившемуся чуть сбоку от сцены. Несмотря на своё расположение, он считался одним из самых престижных, так как вид открывался не только на всю сцену, но и на тех, кто сидел в зале.

Отослав своего провожатого небрежным взмахом руки, Тони огляделся вокруг и почти сразу вычленил самый вероятный источник нынешних проблем Бартона. Занимая точно такой столик, ровно напротив сидел один старый знакомец Старка. Не сказать, чтобы друг, но и не враг. Деловое партнерство, скреплённое взаимным уважением. Шейх Селим Тарик Абди, владеющий весьма солидной территорией с немалыми запасами нефти, на которые США никак не могли наложить лапу. Когда взгляды двоих мужчин пересеклись, оба уважительно склонили головы, но никаких попыток более близкого общения не предприняли. Они пришли сюда отдохнуть и развлечься, а стоит им начать беседу, и в неё обязательно вмешается бизнес.

В этот момент погас практически весь свет, и раздалась едва слышная мелодия, навевающая мысли о золотых бесконечных песках, смуглых мужчинах в бедуинских накидках и крутобедрых танцовщицах.

– Мы видим маски, принимая их за лица, – раздался вкрадчивый голос Леонарда, змеёй вползающий в уши, – и выставляем сами маски всем в ответ. Одна, вторая, третья… Мы привыкаем, что нет нужды держаться правды, и можно обмануть любого. Хотя бы и себя. И зеркала становятся друзьями нам, ведь больше правды в них не видим мы – лишь то, что пожелаем. И незаметно растворяемся мы в том самообмане, забыв, какими же нас создала природа… Что ж, пришел момент, когда пора напомнить всем нам, какими же мы были. Или могли бы быть!

Сразу же после этих слов на мини-сцене пробежала цепочка огоньков, очертив небольшой круг и высветив в нём чей-то темный неподвижный силуэт.

– Уважаемые господа… Да, сегодня – только господа. На днях я услышал слова, которые поразили меня в самое сердце и заставили задуматься: а правда, что скрывается за маской, которою сейчас носит каждый? Например, обычный, среднестатистический мужчина нашего города. Какие тайные мысли и желания хранит он, ходя каждый день на работу, а потом выпивая в баре с такими же как он пару кружек пива? Чего он хочет на самом деле? О чём мечтает? Давайте же проверим это вместе!

К огонькам внизу добавился рассеянный конус света сверху, высветив Бартона. Внимательно оглядев его, Старк только беззвучно присвистнул: однако, у Леонарда губа была не дура! Спокойно стоявший на месте Клинт был одет только в тёмно-синие тонкие шелковые шальвары и такого же цвета бархатную жилетку с минимумом вышивки и украшений. Ах, да! Ещё было два широких тёмных браслета на каждом запястье. Но такой аскетичный наряд лишь подчеркивал красоту широких плеч, сильных рук и стройных босых ног. Судя по оживлённым шепоткам и движению за спиной, остальные так же весьма высоко оценили сегодняшнюю игрушку.  
– Итак, господа, перед вами тот самый среднестатистический мужчина Нью-Йорка. Конечно, мы выбирали с оглядкой, но, признаться честно, такого не ожидал даже я, когда его раздели, – в круг света вступил хозяин вечера. – Тем лучше. Вы сами видите, насколько он красив, поэтому никто не удивится, если первоначальная ставка за право провести с ним ночь, ни в чём не зная отказа, начнётся с пятидесяти тысяч?

– Шестьдесят! – моментально отреагировал сутенёр на какое-то движение за Старком.  
– Семьдесят, – сразу же.  
– Сто! – брови чуть приподнялись в некотором удивлении.  
– Сто двадцать, – похоже, такой аукцион станет традицией его дома. Кто бы мог ожидать, что угрюмый прохожий, выбранный им наугад, окажется таким… таким? Быстрый взгляд в сторону, и всё ещё звучащую музыку сменила другая: чуть более резкая, в которую вплелся рокот барабанов.  
– Сто сорок, – похоже, сегодня он сорвёт куш.  
– Сто шестьдесят, – а уж когда включится сам шейх…  
– Двести! – да ещё и если Старк решит поиграть…  
– Триста! – вечер определённо удался! 

Тихие восторженные возгласы и изумленные глаза Старка заставили сутенёра обернуться. До того безучастный ко всему мужчина приподнял голову и, прикрыв глаза, танцевал. Мягко переступали босые ноги, играли мышцы обнаженного живота, водя бёдра в танце, которому могла позавидовать любая одалиска. Бескостными змеями двигались сильные руки, иногда прикасаясь к телу. И от этого зрелища кровь закипала в жилах, будя самые тёмные желания.

– Пятьсот! – тихий гул удивления и настороженные шепотки – в торг вступил шейх Абди.  
– Восемьсот, – похоже, сегодня будут торговаться только двое.  
– Миллион, – потому что, как бы не кичились своими деньгами остальные…  
– Полтора, – … они не способны рискнуть…  
– Два, – … и получить то, что действительно хотят.  
– Три, – кишка у них для этого тонка.  
– Пять, – ведь, кроме денег, необходим азарт.  
– Десять, – жажда жизни.  
– Пятнадцать, – умение рискнуть всем.  
– Двадцать, – и победить!

Как наглядное подтверждение мыслей Леонарда шейх поднялся со своего места и прошёл за столик самого скандального миллиардера.  
– Тони, – вежливый наклон головы и настороженный взгляд.  
– Тарик, – бесшабашное веселье в глазах и широкая улыбка.  
– Предполагалось, что ценителей прекрасного сегодня не будет, – не отрывая взгляда от сцены, где всё ещё танцевал сегодняшний приз и молча ждал окончания переговоров Леонард, в никуда заметил шейх.  
– Ты про Клинта? Поверь, знай ты его поближе, крепко задумался бы над своими словами, – хмыкнул в ответ американец.  
– Клинт? Вы знакомы? – взгляд стал острым, как клинок.  
– О, да! Конечно, меньше, чем хотелось бы, особенно после такого зрелища, но достаточно, чтобы предостеречь тебя.  
– О чем? – на неподвижном лице сложно прочитать эмоции, но в тёмных глазах Тони видел искренний интерес.  
– Ты получишь то, что хочешь. Но максимум через три дня ты умрёшь. Такого он не простит.  
– На моей родине? – Селим скептически приподнял бровь. – В окружении моей охраны?  
– Он лучший наёмный убийца, которого я знаю… Нет, второй лучший наемный убийца. Даже если ты его убьёшь после своей забавы, то за твоей головой придёт первый, ну, или вся организация, в которой он служит. Оно тебе надо? – откровенно ухмыльнулся в лицо шейху Старк.

– Даже так…? – задумался над сказанным Селим, любуясь танцем своего несостоявшегося развлечения. – Насколько я помню, в вашей команде Мстителей есть женщина, бог, зелёный монстр, ты, Суперсолдат и лучник. Он определённо не женщина, по размерам не подходит, чтобы быть Капитаном Америкой, точно не Тор, а ты сидишь здесь. Значит, это или Халк, или лучник… Наверное, всё же лучник, потому что до меня несколько раз доходили слухи о смертях, принесённых стрелой. Где я ошибся?  
– Что меня в тебе всегда восхищало, – без тени насмешки заметил Тони, – так это твой интеллект. Из одного замечания сделать такие выводы способны немногие.  
– Это мало утешит меня сегодняшней ночью, которую я намеревался провести совсем иначе, нежели наблюдая, как мои люди развлекаются с тем, кто так ошибся, – покачал головой Тарик. – Тебе остаётся надеяться, что твоя полезность окажется выше его жажды убийства, – улыбнулся шейх, вставая со стула и глядя на Старка сверху вниз.  
– Почему? – настороженно прищурился Тони.  
– Потому что… а впрочем, наслаждайся и считай тот кувшин воды, что поменьше, моим подарком, – непонятно хмыкнул Селим, кивком показывая напрягшемуся Леонарду, что выходит из торга.

– Таким образом, обладателем сегодняшнего приза становится мистер Старк, – улыбаясь, объявил сутенер, обливаясь холодным потом ужаса. Чёрт бы побрал этого ублюдочного миллиардера! Ну какого хрена он приперся сюда именно сегодня?! Разочарованный шейх вряд ли его убьет, но о том, как он наказывает тех, кто подвел его, даже самые отъявленные головорезы рассказывали шёпотом.

* * *

Почтительно склонившись в полупоклоне, служащий этого борделя открыл дверь перед миллиардером и тут же захлопнул её за его спиной, оставив наедине с новым приобретением.

Сглотнув комок вязкой слюны, застрявший в горле, Старк поддёрнул рукава пиджака и снял с каждого запястья по узкому браслету. Не глядя, положив один из них на столик возле входа, второй он опустил на полированную поверхность стола напротив широкой постели.  
– Убрать всё, что в этой комнате, – раздалась его команда, отданная хриплым голосом.  
Только после этого он, не отрывая зачарованного взгляда от открывшегося ему зрелища, подошёл к постели вплотную. Что ж, надо отдать Леонарду должное – он умел подать товар лицом.  
– Сэр, блокировано пять записывающих устройств. Мне поставить директора Фьюри в известность о…  
– Джарвис, заткнись. И включи запись сам, чтобы мне было, чем шантажировать Бартона, – всё ещё хрипло отдал распоряжение Старк.  
Укоризненное молчание ИскИна будто можно было рукой потрогать, но Тони было уже наплевать. Все его благие намерения пошли прахом, стоило только ему войти в эту комнату. Надо было погрузить Хоукая в машину и доставить в Башню, но сейчас… 

По совместным душевым после тех редких тренировок, на которые Тони всё же соглашался, он знал, что Клинт не отличается особой волосатостью. Но чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что Бартону сделают ещё и аккуратную интимную стрижку, основным украшением которой будет полностью возбужденный крупный член Клинта. Руки были вытянуты над головой и пристегнуты к спинке кровати двумя толстыми матовыми цепочками. Ладно, картинка, конечно, получилась охренеть какая возбуждающая, но и он был уже не подростком, чтобы вестись на поводу у своих гормонов, если бы не…

…если бы Бартон не издавал горловых мурлыкающих звуков, не смотрел на него блестящими глазами, в которых расширившийся зрачок занимал всю радужку, и не извивался на постели, широко раздвинув ноги, стараясь потереться шариком то ли анальной пробки, то ли вибратора о простыню.

Руки сами без участия мозга потянулись к галстуку, не заметив, вырвали несколько пуговиц на рубашке и в какой-то момент уже скидывали туфли…  
Тяжело навалившись на горячее тело, Тони приник к приоткрытым губам в жестком, собственническом поцелуе. В конце концов! Он имел на это полное право, заплатив двадцать лимонов! А завтра будет только завтра. Утешив себя этой последней связной мыслью, миллиардер полностью отдался во власть удовольствия от обладания своей покупкой. Что бы там ни вкололи Хоукаю, но вещь была просто убойная – он подавался навстречу каждому движению, отдавался каждой ласке так, что Старка хватило всего минут на пять.

Закинув ноги Бартона себе на плечи, Тони одним рывком выдернул из вожделенного отверстия довольно широкую пробку и провел рукой по промежности. Горячо, скользко, открыто… Навалившись так, что почти сложил Хоукая пополам, он буквально натянул того на себя. Впрочем, Клинт ничего против не имел. Откинув голову назад, выставляя напоказ шею, он напрягся всем телом и издал настолько развратный стон, что любой святой сдался бы в тот же миг. А Старк был кем угодно, но только не святым. Впившись пальцами в тело Клинта так, что наутро там наверняка должны были расцвести синяки, он двигался в охрененно горячем и узком теле короткими резкими толчками, сходя с ума от того, как жадно стискивали его член гладкие мышцы, и с какой готовностью подавалось навстречу тренированное тело. Обрушившийся оргазм был подобен взрыву сверхновой. 

С трудом отдышавшись, проморгавшись и, наконец, скатившись с Бартона, гений понял, что одним разом сегодняшняя ночь не ограничится. Двумя тоже. Да и тремя – вряд ли. Опухшие от поцелуев-укусов Тони губы, влажные от частых облизываний; шальные, полные жажды глаза; испачканный в собственном семени живот, твёрдый член, будто и не было только что оргазма; покрасневший, припухший анус, из которого вытекает его, Тони, сперма… Париж стоил мессы, а такой Хоукай стоил жизни.

Сходив ванную за влажным полотенцем, Старк бережно обтёр горячее тело и начал более вдумчиво изучать его реакции. Оказалось, что Клинт немного мазохист: если просто лизнуть его соски, то он тихо так, сладко вздохнёт. А вот если их довольно больно прикусить, то он начнёт едва ли не всхлипывать. Уши у него – орган слуха, и только. Даже в таком состоянии он не выказал никаких эмоции, когда их приласкали. Зато стоило ощутимо прикусить кожу, где шея соединяется с плечом и… О, да! Самое слабое место было найдено! Ответом Старку был долгий низкий стон, дрожь, пробившая всё тело от макушки до пяток и закатившиеся глаза. Не в силах отказаться от такого зрелища, Тони терзал его шею не хуже вампира, и назавтра к тем синякам, что оставили на теле Бартона его руки, должен был добавиться широкий ошейник из засосов и укусов.

Не понимая, почему он должен терпеть или чего-то ждать, Старк повернул Клинта на бок, лёг за его спиной, перехватил ногу под коленом, открывая себе лучший доступ, и вошёл в него одним движением. Первый, самый острый, голод был снят, поэтому сейчас можно было позволить себе не торопиться, а посмаковать весь процесс. Менять скорость и угол проникновения, чутко прислушиваясь к тому, как меняется от этого тональность стонов. Замирать и едва не сходить с ума от того, как начинают сжиматься внутренние мышцы, пытаясь буквально втянуть в себя глубже распирающий их член. В какой-то момент оттягивать оргазм оказалось уже невозможно, и Старк провалился в ещё одну почти судорогу наслаждения.

В этот раз Тони позволил себе чуть больше времени на отдых. А когда повернул Хоукая к себе лицом, только присвистнул:  
– Нда… Это чем же таким тебя напоили или обкололи?  
Вопрос был по существу: всё такие же припухшие губы, шальные глаза и твёрдый член. И никаких признаков боли или усталости.  
– Знаешь, что бы это ни было – мне плевать, – доверительно сообщил ему Старк, во второй раз обтирая того полотенцем. – Своё я получу, а там – хоть потоп!  
Изучение эрогенных зон было продолжено, и в какой-то момент до Тони дошло, что сегодня он может исполнить любую фантазию, любое своё желание. И ему ни в чём не будет отказа.

Так что в какой то момент Тони обнаружил, что зачарованно наблюдает, как его член с пошлыми хлюпающими звуками то появляется, то исчезает в растянутой дырке Бартона, который уткнулся лицом в подушку, хоть немного глушащую громкие несдержанные стоны, и самым развратным образом отклячил зад. На этот раз процесс затянулся надолго, но не по вине Старка, у которого от желания кончить плясали белые пятна перед глазами, и звенело в яйцах. Просто ему было не двадцать, а третий оргазм подряд – это сложно. Но возможно.

Он рывком перевернул Клинта на спину, стоило тому начать тереться всё ещё твёрдым членом о простыню. Хотелось ещё. Ещё, ещё и ещё, но тело решительно отказывалось реагировать, пока ему не дадут немного передышки. Досадливо скривившись, Старк мотнул головой и замер: в поле его зрения что-то попало, что-то такое… Медленно поведя головой ещё раз, Тони понял, что именно так зацепило его: на столике возле постели стояли два кувшина воды – один побольше, а второй поменьше.  
– Значит, подарок… – протянул он, подходя к столику. – Для себя готовил, так что…

Одним движением налив и выпив стакан, он прислушался к себе. Сначала ничего не было, а потом медленно нарастающая волна жара едва не поставила его на колени. Несколько секунд адского пекла – и жар схлынул, оставив после себя звенящее в каждой мышце и жилке ощущение бодрости и возбуждение. Член встал, как по команде «смирно», на что Тони только радостно ухмыльнулся и повернулся к постели.  
Подойдя к изголовью, он осмотрел оковы, которыми были стянуты руки Бартона. Ничего сложного. Несколько хитрых застежек позволяли не только совсем снять цепи, но и соединить их между собой, давая свободу телу, но не рукам. Довольно хмыкнув, Старк немедленно отцепил их и соединил между собой. Получилось, что Клинт теперь мог развести руки где-то на 5-7 сантиметров, что немедленно и сделал, сладко потянувшись всем телом, разминая и одновременно выставляя его напоказ.

Имея под рукой такой мощный стимулятор, как подарок шейха, Тони не отказал себе этой ночью ни в чем. Он нагнул Бартона напротив зеркала; был секс под водопадом, который вполне прилично заменил душ; были и скачки, на которых Хоукай проявил недюжинный талант наездника; ещё выяснилось, что Клинт умеет делать ох*енный минет.

Уже много, много позже, плавно покачиваясь и медленно, нежно целуя губы с несколькими трещинками, Тони пожалел, что так бездарно потратил восемь месяцев. А рассчитывать на что-то после сегодняшнего… Тут выжить бы, а не планировать свидание. 

* * * 

Полный утреннего тумана мозг даже при закрытых глазах заметил несколько несоответствий. Постель не та, в комнате слишком светло, и это чувствуется даже с закрытыми веками, а ещё… Чуть двинувшись, Старк скривился в гримасе – а ещё он вчера подцепил на редкость бойкую и жаркую штучку, учитывая, что так натружено поясница не болела у него с юности. Вот он немного проснётся и даже подумает, не назначить ли ей второе свидание, потому как рядом ощутилось движение ещё одного тела. Однако темп побудки пришлось стремительно ускорить, когда на него навалилось тяжелое, отнюдь не женское тело, и горло передавил чей-то локоть, существенно затрудняя дыхание.

– Знаешь, Старк, я сейчас нахожусь в мучительных раздумьях: как тебя грохнуть так, чтобы ты максимально мучился? – распахнутые в шоке глаза наткнулись на прозрачно-серый, полный раздумий взгляд, не суливший ничего хорошего Тони. Стоило только Старку это сделать, как на него тут же нахлынули воспоминания о прошедшей ночи. И, нет, сейчас, при свете дня, он всё равно не стал жалеть. Видимо, это отразилось у него на лице, так как Бартон негромко хмыкнул и чуть отодвинулся.  
– Если я тебя грохну, то проблем у меня будет больше, чем удовлетворения. Поэтому…  
Короткий щелчок, и теперь уже руки Тони были украшены вчерашними браслетами и прикреплены к спинке.

– Поэтому я сейчас проверю, будет ли мне так же хорошо, как тебе вчера?

* * * 

P.S. К слову, сверху и на трезвую голову оказалось не менее охрененно, чем снизу и на обдолбанную. Старк был с ним в этом полностью согласен. 

P.S.S. К вечеру поясница болела у обоих одинаково. И по одинаковым причинам.

P.S.S.S. Тони еле успел спасти остатки той жидкости, что были в кувшине – нельзя же было так бездарно безвозвратно утратить настолько ценный ресурс!


End file.
